


Blackmail

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Dogs, Happy Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter gets a dog by using blackmail.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda disappeared for a while, sorry about that. I will write a second part to the wedding when all my exams are over so here’s something in the meantime.

Peter had been using his ‘I died, you owe me.’ card to his advantage. 

So far, he managed to get: a new phone, a new suit that he would get to work on too and redecorating his bedroom. 

He had one last thing left before he’d leave his poor parents alone.

”Dad, let’s get a puppy.”

Tony almost passed away. “I- you- what?” 

“Let’s get a puppy!” Peter repeated excitedly. 

Steve threw his head back and laughed loudly. As if they would be getting a dog. Steve would end up looking after it.

”Okay.” Tony answered. “Go do some research.”

Steve then spat out his coffee. “You what?! Tony! No!”

Peter turned to his dad with wide eyes. Steve groaned. 

“I swear to god Peter-“

”I died! You owe me! Please!” 

Tony held back his laugh as he watched Steve mentally fight the puppy face from Peter. 

“No, you’ve used that way too much.” Steve decided eventually. “You don’t see me using 70 years in the ice as blackmail.”

Peter shrugged. “That’s a you problem, Pops. You should.” 

Tony chuckled. “Go on Pete, start looking. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Peter screamed and threw himself at the ceiling to walk out the room in excitement. 

“We’ve talked about this Peter!” Steve yelled.

”I died! Deal with it!” 

Steve turned to Tony. “This is your fault.” 

—

One month later, the three were on their way to pick up their new puppy. Steve was so tempted to crash the car on the way there but the look on Peter’s face was something Steve never wanted to leave.

If a puppy would make Peter this happy, he’d get a thousand of them just to see his smile.

”God you drive so slow!” Peter whined. 

“Hey, no whining. You’re lucky I agreed to this.” Steve warned jokingly. 

“You are driving incredibly slow, love.” Tony added. 

“I can crash if it makes it any better.” 

“No!” Both Tony and Peter replied.

“We need to get to Bailey!” 

Tony raised his eyebrow. “We are not calling him Bailey.”

”And we’re not calling him Stark Jr. either! That’s a terrible name Dad.”

Steve chuckled. “Stark Jr.? Really?”

Tony gently slapped Steve’s thigh. “You’re meant to be on my side!”

”Not on this one, sweetheart.”

Peter suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream and slammed his head to the window.

”Careful!” Steve told him as they turned into the drive of the dog breeder.

”WE’RE HERE!”

Peter threw his door open before the car had even stopped and Tony quickly followed. Steve chuckled at the scene and slowly parked the car.

When he made it inside, Peter was curled up on the floor with a tiny bundle of fur in his lap. It was black with a few white patches here and there and a little heart-shaped patch around it’s nose. Peter stroked it lovingly and suddenly Steve didn’t care if he had to wake up at 3am to take it for a wee. 

Peter was happy.


End file.
